Joven
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Remus ha dejado de mentirse a sí mismo y eso lo pone contento, pero por otro lado aún insisite en mantenerlo encerrado, a mantener encerrado su lado merodeador. Y él piensa cambiar las cosas. Secuela de "Partes de mí". RLNT Oneshot


**Aviso: **Como dije esta es la secuela de "Partes de mí", aunque no es necesario que la lean para entender esta.

**Joven**

Los sueños suelen ser en su mayoría bizarros, situaciones inesperadas, personas que no recordabas de hace mucho tiempo; aunque algunos digan que los sueños ocultan los más oscuros secretos de la mente humana. La mayoría de ellos aparecen cuando estás profundamente dormido, pero dicen que los más reales ocurren justo antes de despertar.

+-+

El joven estaba sentado en la cama, balanceando sus pies de atrás para adelante. Tarareó una canción y buscó algo entre su túnica de Hogwarts, pero no encontró nada. Resignado, se puso a esperar.

-Por el chocolate, ¿cuánto se puede demorar una persona?

Siguió balanceando sus pies de atrás hacia delante, un vaivén. De pronto, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, viendo al hombre que había aparecido al frente de él, sentado en una silla.

-Por fin, creí que nunca vendrías.

El adulto de pelo entrecano levantó la vista y alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¿Qué no es obvio? –bufó el joven, el adulto pestañeó-. Entiendo que no me pasara tanto tiempo como Sirius en el espejo pero tampoco es para que no recuerde como me veo.

-Tú… ¿eres yo?

-Remus John Lupin, más conocido como Lunático, a su servicio.

Remus fijó los ojos en él y pasó su vista, reconociendo cada parte de lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo.

-Pero cómo… Disculpa, aún no entiendo.

El joven se debatió entre bufar y sonreír, en vez de eso, siguió buscando entre su túnica hasta encontrar lo que quería.

-Todo lo que me costó salir de la biblioteca y así es como me lo agradeces.

-¿Biblioteca?

Remus no entendía nada. Así, nada de nada. Recapitulemos, esto era un sueño, al frente se encontraba él con muchos años menos. Bien, hasta ahí bien, incluso podría decir que era un sueño bastante normal. Todo lo demás no encajaba.

-Sí, no tienes idea lo difícil que fue librarse de viejo, pobre y peligroso.

-¿Viejo, pobre y peligroso? –preguntó Remus, entrelazando las manos.

-Sí, por culpa de tus creaciones ya no me es tan fácil ser quien soy –le dijo, dándole un gran mordisco a su chocolate, lo miró de reojo-. ¿Quieres?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Eh…

-Lunático, llámame Lunático.

-Si, Lunático –carraspeó-. Lo siento, todo esto se me hace muy extraño.

-¿Extraño? ¡Claro que lo es! Es un sueño, noticia de último minuto, los sueños son extraños.

Remus hizo una mueca ante su otra versión, ¿de cuando acá había sido tan sarcástico?

-Deja de mirarme así, no es que me sienta orgulloso de lo que me he convertido –Remus apretó los labios-. Excepto, claro está, por Tonks.

Remus se agarró con fuerza de la silla, con temor a caerse. ¿Qué tenían todos con el mismo tema? ¿Es qué acaso no era suficiente con que la aurora embrujara su mente y su corazón se moviera a un ritmo desenfrenado cada vez que mencionaran su nombre? ¿Tenían que torturarlo con eso?

-No me mires así, la amamos, no hay nada malo en eso –hizo un pausa y volvió a balancear los pies-. Ya no estás negándote eso, ¿cierto?

Remus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Oh, muy bien.

Había algo perturbador en que una versión tuya de niño te tratara como si fuera tu padre.

-¿Acaso querías reñirme solamente? –dijo Remus, sintiéndose algo incómodo en ese sueño, podía jurar que sus manos sudaban.

El niño parpadeó, sorprendido ante la pregunta, dejó lo que quedaba de su chocolate a un lado y de un salto bajó de la cama.

-No, ya no es necesario. Todo eso está muy bien. Por el contrario…

Remus no recordaba que pudiera esbozar sonrisas tan parecidas a las de James y Sirius.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, yo represento tu lado merodeador. He de decir que te esforzaste muy bien en ocultarme, incluso creaste a viejo, pobre y peligroso para eso. Pero ahora, los que están encerrados son ellos –dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a frente- y yo me aburro.

-Malditos sean James y Sirius por andar tanto conmigo –pensó Remus-. Oh, está bien no los maldigo por eso, todo lo contrario. Tampoco es que pueda echarles toda la culpa, admito que las travesuras eran divertidas, pero, pero –miró la sonrisa, _su_ sonrisa.

_Remus, es un niño de catorce años._

Sí, lo sé, pero… ¡mira su sonrisa!

_Remus._

Sé que algo trama. Y sé que no me va a gustar.

-Aún no puedo creerlo –escuchó decir al chico, cuando salió de su trance-. Una mujer como Tonks se lanza a nuestros brazos y tú no te atreves a hacer nada. Creo que debí creerle, sí estás viejo.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Remus sin pensarlo, sintiendo su orgullo herido.

-¿Entonces por qué no hacemos algo?

-¿Algo como qué?

-Yo que sé –dijo Lunático, retrocediendo hasta volver a sentarse en la cama-. Soy un inocente niño de catorce años.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Remus, tratando de aparentar serenidad.

-Me refiero a las cosas que hacen los adultos –explicó el niño, haciendo un sonoro sonido con los labios.

Remus se sintió enrojecer.

-¿Qué clase de niño era? –refunfuñó Remus, al escuchar la carcajada de Lunático.

-Uno muy tranquilo, que le gustaba estudiar, seguir reglas y ser apreciado por los demás más de lo común –al decir esto, el chico por primera vez había dejado de sonreír y miró al suelo-. Un licántropo.

Remus imitó su acción, era la primera vez que el chico que estaba delante le recordaba tanto a él, el rostro pálido y la expresión cansada, una sonrisa que bordeaba en la autocompasión…

-Y también uno que sabía divertirse, _un merodeador _–Remus no tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse, Lunático había recuperado la actitud de siempre-. Esa es la parte de la que pareces, parezco haberme olvidado.

-¿Insinúas que ya no sé como divertirme? –Remus arqueó una ceja.

-No lo insinuó, lo _sé_ –Lunático quitó su mirada desafiante para sacar otro chocolate de su túnica-. ¿Chocolate? –ofreció, acercándoselo.

-Gracias –dijo Remus, tomándolo con cierta brusquedad.

Lunático ahogó una risita.

-¿En qué estábamos? Ah, cierto. En Tonks.

Remus casi se ahoga con el chocolate.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo el joven, chasqueando los dedos.

Remus no tuvo tiempo a protestar, sintió como si alguien hubiera devuelto la mitad de su alma a su cuerpo. Era como comunicarse por chimeneas, una parte de él se encontraba en su sueño y la otra estaba sentada en el sillón de la biblioteca donde se había quedado dormido.

+-+

Tonks estaba parada al frente, había decidido que la biblioteca donde él pasaba tanto tiempo necesitaba una buena limpiada y, como estaba aburrida y de todas maneras ese tipo de hechizos nunca se le habían dado bien, lo estaba haciendo a mano. Con un trapo que seguro le había robado a Kreacher, limpiaba los libros de la estantería, tarareaba al ritmo de una sus canciones favoritas y se contoneaba mientras limpiaba libro tras libro. Tropezones incluidos.

+-+

Remus semi abrió los ojos, sintiéndose más dormido que despierto. Trató de ignorar su absurdo sueño, aunque aún sintiera el eco de Lunático en su cabeza. Para evitarlo, enfocó su vista en Tonks, pero luego se dio cuenta de su mala idea. Así que se enfocó en leer. No era muy fácil, considerando el espectáculo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Tonks –dijo Remus, levantando su vista del libro.

La chica se volteó, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Remus.

Él vio como seguía contoneando su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

_Debería ser ilegal._

¿Lunático?

_Buenas._

¿Qué tu no…?

Pero le era difícil concentrarse con Tonks moviéndose de esa manera.

-Tonks.

-¿Sí, Remus? –dijo ella con un ligero tropezón. Remus dio un pequeño salto pero ella se recuperó al instante.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –dijo con voz ronca.

_No seas cruel, no le puedes pedir eso._

¡Tienes catorce años!

_Técnicamente no y tú eres un aguafiestas._

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella sin entender, dejando su labor de lado y deteniendo su vaivén.

_Te odio._

Y yo no te reconozco.

-Por nada, solo deja de hacerlo, por favor –dijo Remus y volvió a su libro.

Tonks lo pensó un rato, para luego encogerse de hombros y volver a lo que hacía.

-¡Nymphadora! –dijo Remus dejando el libro a un lado.

Tonks se volteó y le sacó la lengua.

-No dejaré de hacerlo si no hay razones contundentes, profesor.

_Amo a esta bruja._

-Tú cállate –murmuró Remus entre dientes.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Tonks, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no te lo decía a ti –se disculpó, alterado, mirando como se suavizaba su expresión.

_¿Podrías dejar qué….?_

Olvídalo. ¿Qué clase de versión joven de mí eres?

_Te dije que soy tu lado merodeador, en teoría tengo tu misma edad._

Eso lo explica todo.

-Ahora lo entiendo –dijo Tonks, logrando que Remus enfocara su vista en ella-. Déjeme decirle que nunca lo creí de usted, profesor.

-Yo… qué…

_Ja, ni siquiera puedes formar pensamientos coherentes._

Tú no me estas ayudando.

Tonks se acercó a él hasta quedar al frente y colocar ambas manos a cada lado del sillón, atrapándolo.

_¿Conque quieres que te ayude? Muy bien._

Tonks se agachó, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, sin embargo, no pudo ver el brillo de los ojos de Remus quien, con un simple movimiento, la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Qué… Oye, eso no es justo –se quejó Tonks sin convicción, demasiado perdida en los ojos de Remus.

Él sonrió, acariciando el punto débil debajo de su mandíbula.

-¿Alguna vez te hablé sobre los merodeadores?

Un sonido hueco fue lo que aceptó Remus como respuesta. Inclinó su cabeza y acariciando su labio inferior la atrajo hacia sí.

-Yo era uno de ellos. Y hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no me siento como uno.

* * *

Adoro el lado merodeador de Remus y después de terminar de escribir "Partes de mí" me pregunté: ¿qué habrá pasado con joven? Así que de ahí nació esta idea. Extraña, como todas mis demás ideas. ¿Se dan cuenta que siempre alguien termina diciéndole a Remus qué hacer? Pobre, a veces pienso que debería dejarlo en paz. Y eso que es mi personaje favorito.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por todos los favoritos, la próxima vez trataré de no demorar tanto en contestar.

Ah y Tonks se sigue quejando de bajo protagonismo, mm ya veré que hago con eso.

En una nota aparte (léase que no tiene nada que ver) mi mente obstinada dice que la canción "Ready my mind" de The Killers tiene cierto parecido con el RemusxTonks. Aunque pensándolo bien debe ser que veo RemusXTonks en todos lados.

Reviews y cualquier crítica son bien recibidas.


End file.
